


Negotiations

by wilddragonflying



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A merger of a different color, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Blow Jobs, Cameo Appearance by a special guest, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, I mean Rhys puts a bullet in Katagawa and frequently messes with it while they're fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Aftercare, Pain, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Rhys, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wound Play, like just as a heads up, that's what I mean by wound play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Katagawa won't take no for an answer on this business merger.So, Rhys makes him an offer he can't refuse. Not that he has much of a chance or desire to.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning to heed the tags; this is a very dark fic, but it _is_ a work of fiction. I have done my duty as the author by tagging this as thoroughly as possible. If I missed a tag, please _politely_ let me know. Any and all comments of an anti-esque nature will be deleted as soon as I see the notification email in my inbox. :)

Rhys has come a long way from his Hyperion code monkey days, and he _really_ wishes that more people would remember that. 

He’s honestly not surprised that there’s someone in his office, and he’s _really_ not surprised when he checks the cameras - the ones run on a separate network, accessible only by his ECHOeye signature, the ones that he made _damn_ sure couldn’t be hacked just for cases like these - when he sees the pompous coiffe of black hair sitting - sitting in - 

_Katagawa Jr. is sitting in his goddamn office chair._

He’s fiddling with the controls, probably trying to get the neural link to pop out, but Rhys storms in before he can figure it out, gun at the ready and stun baton in his other hand. “ _What_ the fuck are you doing in here?” he barks out, taking a vicious amount of pleasure in the way Katagawa jumps. “Get out of my goddamned chair.”

Katagawa doesn’t, though, and Rhys grits his teeth, temper rising another couple of notches. “Rhys Strongfork! Just the man I was hoping to see!”

“You’re sitting in my fucking office, Katagawa,” Rhys snaps. “Get to the damn point before I have to clean blood out of my chair.”

“Touchy,” Katagawa smirks, doing just the opposite of Rhys’s order and _leaning back._

The pistol in his hand bucks, and Katagawa straightens abruptly. He’s staring at the smoldering hole in Rhys’s chair with something a little like _fear_ in his expression, and something blue sparks at the edge of Rhys’s vision as he stalks forward. “One and only warning shot, Maliwan. What. The _fuck._ Do you _want?_ ”

When his gaze meets Rhys’s, he’s pleased to see that there’s a bit more respect in his eyes than before. “I’m here to talk about that merger,” Katagawa says, cool - he’s struggling to put that perfectly controlled expression back in place, but Rhys can see through the cracks. 

He’s learned a lot about masks in the past few years.

“I already gave you my answer on that,” Rhys says, stun baton sparking in his left hand, the gun in his right trained on Katagawa. “I doubt your memory is _that_ bad, even with the hole in your head.”

“Same type of hole you have,” Katagawa retorts, his gaze flicking to Rhys’s neural port. “C’mon, Atlas. You and I, we’ve got a _lot_ in common, and it would strengthen _both_ of our companies to join forces!”

“The answer is still no, Maliwan.” Rhys’s tone stays even, though his brow furrows, a small display of anger. “Get up.”

Katagawa’s eyes narrow. “Or what?” he taunts. “You’re not _really_ going to shoot me, Rhysie - “

Blue flickers across Rhys’s vision, and whatever else Katagawa was going to say is lost in a scream as Rhys pulls the trigger. There’s a neat hole in Katagawa’s thigh, shy of the artery, nonlethal. Still hurts like a bitch, though, Rhys knows from experience. “No one,” he says, far, _far_ too calmly for the situation, even as Katagawa stares up at him in shock, hand pressed over the leaking wound, “calls me that anymore. I think you’re forgetting, _Kat,_ that I had Handsome _goddamned_ Jack’s AI in my head for _weeks._ I know every single dirty trick in the corporate playbook, and I’ve come up with a few of my own. When I say, ‘no merger,’ I _mean,_ ‘no merger.’”

“Why, you - “ Katagawa lunges, and Rhys tosses the pistol out of range as he brings up the stun baton, hitting him in the chest with it, knocking him back into Rhys’s chair - that _really_ is going to need to be cleaned after this - before Rhys drops it into the magnetic holster. He lashes out with both hands, fisting the material of Katagawa’s suit in his hands as he hauls him bodily out of the chair. 

“Next time I give you an order, you better listen,” he snarls, hauling Katagawa in close, until there’s barely any space between them. “Do I make myself _clear?_ ”

“Crystal,” Katagawa spits, but there’s something in his expression that gives Rhys pause, makes him activate his ECHOeye, scanning.

What he sees makes him smirk. “Why don’t we test that out, then?” He turns them, traps Katagawa between himself and the desk. “Get on your knees.”

Katagawa’s eyes - bio and ECHO - widen. “ _What?_ ”

“Get.” Rhys’s voice drops, expression hardening, and he feels a vicious sense of satisfaction sweep over himself when Katagawa swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. “On. Your _knees._ ”

Katagawa hesitates again, but when Rhys shifts, loosens the grip of his left hand to reach for the baton, he all but throws himself to the ground, cursing under his breath. When Rhys glances down, he can see more blood leaking out of his thigh, and he smirks. 

“Good boy,” he purrs, letting his hand change direction, reach for his fly instead of the baton. He’s flying by the seat of his pants, here, but the tent at the front of Katagawa’s pants, the way his pupils are blown wide, spurs him on. “Now, I think you owe me something for barging into my office and _bleeding_ all over my chair, don’t you?”

Katagawa’s chest rises and falls once, sharply, under Rhys’s hand as his breathing hitches. “Wouldn’t have bled all over your chair if you hadn’t shot me.”

Rhys raises an eyebrow, drags the zipper of his fly down slowly. “I wouldn’t have had to shoot you if you hadn’t been in my chair,” he counters, reaching into his pants to pull out his cock. The grip on Katagawa’s suit shifts, Rhys’s right hand raising until he can fist his hand in Katagawa’s hair, the fine, gelled strands catching in the joints of his hand as he does so. “Come on,” he hums, pulls Katagawa’s face forward. “No teeth, or I’ll send you through that window.”

“Can’t exactly _airlock me_ when we’re on a planet, hm?” Katagawa asks sarcastically, yelping when Rhys yanks on his hair. “Fuck, alright!” He leans in, Rhys’s hand following the motion his head, grip unrelenting as Katagawa fits his mouth around the head of Rhys’s cock. 

“That’s it,” Rhys sighs, not bothering to feel guilty about letting his ECHOeye activate, not when Katagawa’s own is flaring brilliant gold as he bobs his head, tongue working against the underside of Rhys’s cock. “Look at you, taking my cock so well… Bet this wasn’t the kind of _merger_ you had in mind, hm?”

Katagawa moans around his dick, and Rhys smirks, shifts one leg so he can press his heel into the bulge of Katagawa’s cock, straining against the fabric of his pants. His grin is sharp when Katagawa’s hips jerk under his foot, and he lets his foot slide until just the toe of his boot is pressed against him - and then _slams_ his heel into the hole he put in Katagawa’s thigh.

Katagawa’s whole body jerks, and he lurches forward, gagging noisily on Rhys’s dick. Rhys’s laughter is a bit cruel as he pulls Katagawa off of his cock, smirks down at him. “You look good down there,” he muses, left hand reaching up to run his thumb over Katagawa’s bottom lip, hook in the corner of his mouth and pull down at the same time he pulls back with his right hand, grinning wickedly at the moan the movement elicits. He presses his heel harder into Katagawa’s thigh, grin sharpening at the pained moan he gets in response. “Glutton for punishment, are you?” he hums, sliding his thumb out of Katagawa’s mouth, pulling him back onto his cock.

He laughs under his breath when Katagawa dives back in without any prompting, sucking Rhys’s cock wet and sloppy, pushing himself far enough down that he gags on every downstroke. “Look at you, so eager to swallow my cock,” Rhys hums, leaning over to dig through one of the top drawers in his desk. “You’re just a filthy little slut, aren’t you? I bet all that talk about a merger was just an excuse.”

Katagawa whines under him, and Rhys laughs, fingers closing around what he’s looking for. He sits up, taps the corner of the bottle of lube against the sensitive skin around Katagawa’s neural port. “C’mon, then. I’ll give you my cock if you open yourself up for me.”

The speed with which the lube disappears into Katagawa’s fist is satisfying, and Rhys settles back in his chair, content to the watch the show. He doesn’t want to miss a single goddamn second, wants to capture every part of this on his ECHOeye, keep it in his memory and play it back whenever he’s a little bit bored and a little bit horny. Katagawa’s mouth never leaves his cock as his hands work, undoing his own fly and pushing his pants out of the way, bunching around his thighs as he reaches behind himself. Katagawa works quickly, sloppily - a trademark of Maliwan’s work ethic, and no surprise to Rhys. 

There’s no way he’s actually ready when he pulls back and off of Rhys’s cock and says he is, but Rhys isn’t about to argue with him. He drags Katagawa upright by the grip in his hair, relishing in the pained yelp the movement gets as Rhys turns the other CEO around, bends him over his desk well away from any of the electronics. “Last chance to drop it, _Kat,_ ” Rhys hums, draping himself over Katagawa’s back, rocking his hips so he can fuck into the dip of his ass, cock catching on his rim.

“Maliwan never backs down,” Katagawa retorts - and it would sound a lot more impressive if he wasn’t so clearly _wrecked_ from choking on Rhys’s cock. 

Still, Rhys just laughs, low in the back of his throat. “Whatever you say, Maliwan.”

He adjusts his grip, shifts so that his right hand is pinning Katagawa by the back of the neck, and reaches with his left for his cock, lining himself up to fuck into Katagawa in one sharp push. Katagawa whines and gasps so prettily beneath him, and if _this_ were on the table as a permanent arrangement during the merger… Well, Rhys might be a _little_ more receptive, but he’s worked too hard to make Atlas what it is today to give it up for a piece of ass. 

Even one that feels as good as Maliwan’s.

He was right, Rhys thinks as he pauses, balls-deep, feeling the hot, _tight_ clench of Katagawa around him. He definitely wasn’t as prepared as he should have been, but that doesn’t mean that Rhys is going to go _easy_ on him. That one pause is all Rhys gives Katagawa, because when he pulls out and fucks back in, he doesn’t hesitate. He’s really enjoying the noises he’s fucking out of Katagawa, but they sound a bit _too_ pleased…

A change in position, one quick movement of his left hand, lifting Katagawa’s leg until the bullet wound is at just the right height to knock into Rhys’s desk with every punishing thrust, and he’s getting some _much_ better noises out of the Maliwan CEO. Rhys refocuses himself to the task at hand, keeping Katagawa pinned to the desk so closely, fucking him so hard that all he can do is scrabble for purchase against the slick wood, can’t even try to reach around and jerk himself off.

Doesn’t stop him from whining underneath Rhys, the sound climbing higher and higher in pitch as Rhys fucks him relentlessly until he’s coming, hole clenching around Rhys when he screams his release, coming against the side of Rhys’s desk. Rhys shifts his grip, wraps metal fingers around Katagawa’s throat hard enough to bruise. “You’re going to clean that up,” he growls, leaning forward so he can speak directly into Katagawa’s ear. “I’m going to throw you on the ground, make you lick every last drop off of my desk before I let you limp out of here. And _you_ are going to apologize for breaking into my goddamn office, and you’re going to swear never to do it again. Do - I make - myself - _clear?_ ” Rhys punctuates his words with vicious thrusts, the sound of skin on skin echoing about his office, barely audible over the noises Katagawa is making.

“ _Crystal,_ ” he gasps, when Rhys fucks into him hard, digs his thumb into the wound in his thigh. 

“Good.” Rhys is close, and he doesn’t waste any more time, fucking into Katagawa hard and fast, chasing his own release. He thinks, very briefly, about pulling out - but decides against it. He comes in Katagawa’s ass with a low groan, pressed in close, fingers tightening around Katagawa’s throat. He stays there, riding the high of his orgasm for several long moments, grip just slack enough to let Katagawa breathe, but not easily, before he finally straightens, pulling out with a sigh. “Well,” he says, grip shifting to Katagawa’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees again, tucking himself into his pants. “Get cleaning.”

Something sparks in Katagawa’s eyes, a bare hint of defiance - but Rhys’s hand is already on his baton, and when he quirks an eyebrow, Katagawa subsides. The image of the CEO of Maliwan on his knees, licking his own come off of the desk of the CEO of Atlas is one that Rhys stores away for future use and potential blackmail. 

Once he deems the desk clean enough, Rhys dismisses Katagawa with a wave, turning back to his desk and ignoring him. It chafes, being dismissed so readily, Rhys can tell - but he doesn’t fold, only watching through his cameras as Katagawa straightens his clothing and limps out, the red of his blood on his thigh barely visible against the dark material of his pants. 

Only when the door closes behind him does Rhys finally sit back with a grin, glancing over to the side where a hologram only he can see stands. “Told you he’d be here today.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack grumbles, throwing himself over to perch on Rhys’s desk. “Sure you did, cupcake. And you _did_ carry through on your threat to shoot him. Guess you’re learning.”

“Only when it comes to dealing with CEOs,” Rhys says, grin sharp. “Because I’ve got the worst of them all to practice on.”

Jack’s laugh is loud, boisterous, and he’s smirking when he meets Rhys’s gaze again. “I think you mean you’re learning from the _best,_ pumpkin.”


End file.
